The Amy Cahill Fan Club
by darkflowerofheaven
Summary: First it's a little nice obsessive club about Amy but what happens when it gets discovered by someone? will it completely change! This is a parody Note: Has Bad language and etc etc. Amian,Datalie,Hamilead. (Changed rating to M because of the cursing)
1. Found Out

**:Please Note this is a parody and this will be almost all OOC So yeah,I might miss someone in the list (even though I've read all recent books and I need the fourth one! BADLY! I hope you like it! Btw their on a computer for this so it will be in chat room format:**

**RichyPoorBoy69 Has Logged On**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman! Has Logged On**

**TheHammingHammer Has Logged On**

**HatesCriminals8125 Has Logged On**

**EvamyAmes Has Logged On**

**CaptainKurt745 Has Logged On**

**EvamyAmes: Ok,Now is everyone here? **

**RichyPoorBoy69: I don't know, how about you use that brain of yours and start calling or typing, whatever, everyone's name!**

**EvamyAmes: Geez Fine! MR. JACKASS!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: It's Ian, ASSHOLE!**

**CaptainKurt745: Calm down you two!**

**TheHammingHammer: I'm just watching…and waiting for my name!**

**EvamyAmes: Alright,Alright! Dan?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Right here!**

**EvamyAmes: Good,Now then, Hamilton?**

**TheHammingHammer: I'm here**

**EvamyAmes: Ok,MR . NEEDSTOGETOUTOFAMYSLIFE!**

**HatesCriminals8125: I could say the same to you…Oh by the way the names Jake not mr. whatevertheheckyousaid**

**RichyPoorBoy69: For once I agree with the Jake guy**

**EvamyAmes: Kurt…**

**CaptainKurt745: Here!**

**EvamyAmes: Ok,Now the Amy Cahill Fan Club can start it's meeting**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Can't we just call it the ACFC?**

**EvamyAmes: No.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Anyway, Daniel, Anything new?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Ok! I will say Three things and I will ask Two questions! Ok! One. Amy found the camera in her room that you told me to put there. Two. She found out about the club and the password in order to get in it. Three. She's coming here in about 5 minutes. And the questions are Why did you tell me to join? I'm only the guy who finds out stuff about her!Then Why did Hamilton join the club?**

**HatesCriminals8125: To answer the two .Thats exactly why, we like to be updated on her. Two. Why don't you ask him?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE CAMERA, THE CLUB,AND THE PASSWORD?**

**EvamyAmes: AND SHE'S COMING IN FIVE MINUTES?**

**TheHammingHammer: I joined so I could keep Sinead updated about her best friend. **

**CaptainKurt745: WHY IS SHE COMING HERE? IS SHE BRINGING ANYONE WITH HER?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Huh? Oh she wanted to know why you guys wanted me to join and put a camera in her room and also yes she's bringing Nellie and Natalie.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Fuck…**

**EvamyAmes: Shit….**

**HateCriminals8125: Damn…**

**CaptainKurt745: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! **

**TheAleader69 Has Logged On**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Logged On**

**Ilikemusicandfood Has Logged On**

**TheAleader69: IAN,JAKE,EVAN,HAMMER!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Wow…Look at everyone who logged on,you have a lot of fans Amy! But maybe you should change the name to something less obvious like,idk,ACFC?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: SEE? I TOLD YOU!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: IAN! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER BUT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD START A FANCLUB!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I don't like her….ok screw it, nvm. Ok First I didn't start the club,MR . I'MOBSESSEDWITHAMY did! Second I don't like Amy I love Amy. And Third Amy's login name has the same 2 numbers as me and said MY NAME FIRST! So yeah,I get bonus points!**

**TheAleader69: wait..WHAT?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Wouldn't MR. I'MOBSESSEDWITHAMY! apply to you too? not just Evan..**

**EvamyAmes: SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LOVE HER OR GET BONUS POINTS! **

**HatesCriminals8125: He has a right, I have a right, Kurt has a right, As long as we're in this club we have a right!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: NONE OF YOU HAVE A RIGHT! Geez! What Makes You think She likes any of you?**

**EvamyAmes:SHE'S,MY,GIRLFRIEND**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I kissed her..sorta.I held her hand,I saved her once, I think about her ALL the time.**

**HatesCriminals8125: SHE KISSED MY CHEEK!**

**TheHammingHammer: I don't like her that way but I guess because I saved her a lot,I think of her as a sister really.**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: She's my sister.**

**CaptainKurt: I PLAYED CHESS WITH HER! :D**

**EvamyAmes: ….**

**RichyPoorBoy69: …..**

**TheAleader69: …..**

**HatesCriminals8125: ….**

**TheHammingHammer: …..**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: …**

**RichyPoorGirl66: …..**

**Ilikemusicandfood: …**

**CaptainKurt745:…What?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Just because..you played chess with her…makes you think, she likes you?**

**CaptainKurt745: CHESS IS A ROMANTIC GAME!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Yeah, Sure it is, It's like CHECKMATE! I NOW CLAIM YOUR HEART! NOW GET NAKED WITH ME!**

**TheAleader69: DAN!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I wouldn't mind seeing her naked… **

**EvamyAmes: I second that..**

**HatesCriminals8125: Same..**

**CaptainKurt745: THAT ISN'T WHAT I MENT!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: That's DISGUSTING!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: How old are you kids again?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Old enough to see nudity..Now Amy Love are you alright?**

**EvamyAmes: Ames?**

**HatesCriminals8125: Amy?**

**TheAleader69: THAT'S IT! OK! I'M GOING TO THE LIBRARY DOWN THE STREET BY THE SCHOOL I GO TO,WHOEVER GETS THERE FIRST WILL BE ABLE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!**

**TheAleader69 Has Logged Off**

**RichyPoorBoy69 Has Logged Off. (Logged off at the same time as Amy)**

**EvamyAmes: HOW DID HE LOG OFF SO FAST HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE GO TO SCHOOL!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: He actually does.**

**EvamyAmes: HOW?**

**Iamawesomeninjaman! Has Logged Off**

**EvamyAmes: DAMNIT DAN!**

**EvamyAmes Has Logged Off**

**HatesCriminals8125: Well…BYE!**

**HatesCriminals8125 Has Logged Off**

**CaptainKurt745: I don't know where she goes to school..T-T**

**CaptainKurt745 Has Logged Off**

**TheHammingHammer: Report to Sinead, Weird day,Amy is probably going on a date with Ian. Hammer Signing Off.**

**TheHammingHammer Has Logged Off**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Why did Daniel have to log off…I needed to ask him something..**

**Ilikemusicandfood: What?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Remember when I asked You and Amy for dating Advice? **

**Ilikemusicandfood: Yeah.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Step 5: Ask the Person you like out.**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Logged Off**

**Ilikemusicandfood Has Logged Off.**

**So In the end Ian and Amy went on a date, Evan found them and started to fight with Ian, then Jake came around and started to fight with both Evan and Ian, In the end Ian grabbed Amy's hand and Ran off with her and they haven't come back since. They keep sending Messages and pictures though. A Message came in one day though saying "Hawaii is great when you have the girl you love beside you, by the way if Evan gets this tell him Amy is having fun." With a Picture of Ian in a blue T Shirt with plaid shorts holding Amy (who was wearing a short green dress) around the waist while she was blushing and smiling.**

**:So did you like it? It was kind of typed in a hurry but I hope there isn't to many mistakes,like I said this is a parody people are OOC I hope you found it enjoyable Please review!:**


	2. Welcome Back with HeartBreak

**:Ok,I seem to be getting good reviews and I can't seem to get the little chatroom out of my head so I'm continuing this! Please be happy and enjoy!:**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Logged On**

**Ilikemusicandfood Has Logged On**

**Tomboygirl767 Has Logged On**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman! Has logged On**

**EvamyAmes Has Logged On**

**HatesCriminals8125 Has Logged On**

**CaptainKurt745 Has Logged On**

**TheHammingHammer Has logged On**

**EvamyAmes: HAS ANYONE SEEN OR TALKED TO AMY?**

**Tomboygirl767: Yeah,She's Fine.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Dude, She sends pictures,letters,calls,and gets online sometimes.**

**EvamyAmes: WHY WASN'T I ALLOWED TO SEE THESE PICTURES LETTERS AND GET TO KNOW WHEN SHE CALLED OR GOT ONLINE!**

**CaptainKurt745: Maybe she didn't want to talk to you?**

**EvamyAmes: IS SHE CHEATING ON ME? DID SHE SAY ANYTHING THAT MIGHT HINT THAT?**

**Tomboygirl767: She said she's having fun with Ian, so maybe?**

**TheRappingShake Has Logged On**

**TheRappingShake: Hey Ev's, Amy said she wants to break yo.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**Tomboygirl767: Now she ISN'T cheating!**

**EvamyAmes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**HatesCriminals8125: I find this amusing..**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I didn't think that Amy would be the kind to break hearts.**

**RichyPoorBoy69 Has Logged On**

**TheAleader69 Has Logged On**

**RichyPoorGirl66: IAN!**

**EvamyAmes: AMES!**

**TheAleader69: Uh,hi? Jonah Did you give Evan the message?**

**TheRappingShake: Yes I did my Playing Cuz!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Playing? **

**RichyPoorGirl66:Playing?**

**TheHammingHammer: It means she's had a lot of boyfriends**

**TheAleader: I'VE ONLY HAD TWO!**

**EvamyAmes: YOU'VE ONLY HAD ONE! AND THAT WAS ME!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: She had one,now she's acquired another.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Finally!**

**EvamyAmes: Wait, With who? **

**RichyPoorBoy69: YOU STUPID BLOODY GIT! ME!**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: NO! IAN! REMEMBER YOUR LESSONS!**

**HatesCriminals8125: What Lessons?**

**Tomboygirl767: Oh! Dan was giving him lessons on being like an American.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: AND MIGHT I SAY THAT IT'S VILE!**

**Ilikemusicandgood: What is?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: THE LESSONS! ONE OF THEM WAS HOW TO BURP OUT LOUD LIKE AN AMERICAN!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: All you had to do was drink fizzy drinks until you burp three times to get use to it!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I WILL SUE THOSE FIZZY DRINKS! AND THE BUILDING! AND THE PEOPLE WHO MAKE THE WRAPPINGS! AND THE PEOPLE WHO DRINK THEM!**

**TheAleader:I drink them**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Except Amy!**

**CaptainKurt745: I drink them!**

**HatesCriminals8125:Same**

**TheHammingHammer: I do too!**

**TheRappingShake: I DO TOO YO!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I DRINK THOSE ALL THE TIME!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I WILL SUE ALL EXCEPT AMY LOVE,NELLIE,DAN,JONAH,AND HAMILTON!**

**CaptainKurt745: OH! SO YOU'LL SUE EVAN,ME,AND JAKE?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: YES!**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT? WHY?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: YOU THREE LOVE MY AMY!**

**TheHammingHammer: OK, OK! EVERYONE BE QUIET! Now for the people who are not updated on where you and Amy are, can you tell us?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: They were in different towns of Hawaii.**

**EvamyAmes: I COULD'VE TAKEN AMY TO HAWAII!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Well you came last and I came first.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT? DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Is "WHAT?" your favorite word or something?**

**EvamyAmes: NO IT ISN'T!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: HEY EVAN, I HEARD YOU WISH YOU WERE A RICH BRITISH PERSON SO YOU COULD GET AMY!**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: SEE? HE SAID IT AGAIN!**

**RichyPoorBoy69:…By the way, Dear Sister did you ask out Daniel yet?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Yes, and He agreed.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**Tomboygirl767: You're getting annoying…**

**HatesCriminals8125: The two cahills love the two kabras what will happen when they walk down the isle, will it be incest or will it just be true love?**

**CaptainKurt745: What the hell?**

**HatesCriminals8125: I got bored.**

**CaptainKurt745: DON'T YOU LOVE AMY? DON'T YOU WANT HER FOR YOURSELF!**

**HatesCriminals8125: Of course, I'm just not going to bitch about it like Evan. **

**EvamyAmes: WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Amy, Love Shall we go? **

**TheAleader: Ok, Bye Sinead, Hamilton, Nellie, Natalie, Dan, Jake, Kurt, Jonah!**

**RichyPoorBoy69 Has Logged Off**

**TheAleader Has Logged Off**

**EvamyAmes: HEY SHE FORGOT ME!**

**Tomboygirl767: I think she did that on purpose **

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Ok,I'm done, I can't stand him anymore with all the whats!**

**Ilikemusicandfood Has Logged Off**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Hey Wait for me! C'mon Nata!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Ok?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman! Has Logged Off**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Logged Off**

**Tomboygirl767: Hammer, Can we go off somewhere? Like I don't know, on a date?**

**TheHammingHammer: Sounds good to me.**

**Tomboygirl767 Has Logged Off**

**TheHammingHammer Has Logged Off**

**EvamyAmes: She forgot me..on Purpose?**

**TheRappingShake: YO,YOU GOT BURNED BY YOUR EX YO! I'M OUT!**

**TheRappingShake Has Logged Off**

**HatesCriminals8125: Hey Evan, Kurt and I have a present for you.**

**EvamyAmes: Huh? What?**

**CaptainKurt745: *puts on Mr . Lonely****Song* RUN!**

**CaptainKurt745 Has Logged Off**

**HatesCriminals8125 Has Logged Off**

**EvamyAmes: I HATE YOU TWO,NO THREE, I FORGOT IAN,DAMN IT I'M TALKING TO MYSELF,TYPING..SHIT!**

**EvamyAmes Has Logged Off**

**:I hope you liked it if you want another chapter just tell me and I'll work on it ^^ bye bye please review!:**


	3. T or D or DD or DDD Part 1

**:Hey it's me again! Just to remind people, here are the names and usernames!**

**Nellie: Ilikemusicandfood**

**Amy: TheAleader69**

**Dan: Iamtheawesomeninjaman!**

**Ian: RichyPoorBoy69**

**Natalie: RichyPoorBoy66**

**Hamiliton: TheHammingHammer**

**Sinead: Tomboygirl767**

**Evan: EvamyAmes**

**Jake: HatesCriminals8125**

**Kurt: CaptainKurt745**

**Jonah: Therappingshake**

**Ok! Well let's get this one started! I hope you like!:**

**TheAleader69 Has Logged On**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman! Has Logged On**

**RichyPoorboy69 Has Logged On**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Logged On**

**TheHammingHammer Has Logged On**

**Tomboygirl767 Has Logged On**

**EvamyAmes Has Logged On**

**HatesCriminals8125 Has Logged On**

**CaptainKurt745 Has Logged On**

**Therappingshake Has Logged On**

**Ilikemusicandfood Has Logged On**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: I'm sooooo BORED!**

**HatesCriminals8125: WE JUST GOT HERE!**

**Therappingshake: I'm bored too man, I feel what he's saying.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: How can you feel what he is saying?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: It's an expression.**

**TheHammingHammer: Aren't we all bored?**

**Therappingshake: YO! DAWG! LET'S GET A GAME GOING AND GET THIS CHAT HAPPENING!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Happening?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Dawg?**

**Tomboygirl767: Happening means started, I think.**

**CaptainKurt745: What's Dawg mean?**

**TheAleader: I think it's just a person.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: LETS PLAY T OR D!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: I wanted to play let's make fun of Evan..**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**CaptainKurt745: DON'T START THAT SHIT AGAIN!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: What's T or D?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Oh, It's an American game, I had experienced it with Amy.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT WAS THE DARES?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Sexual Intercourse.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**TheAleader69: HE'S KIDDING!**

**EvamyAmes: No, I mean, What's it mean?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Oh, My deepest and dearest apologies! I had forgotten that you don't seem to understand intelligent language, allow me to say it briefly. Sex.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**HatesCriminals8125: SHUT UP EVAN! Let's just play the game! Hammer, YOU FIRST!**

**TheHammingHammer: Ok, Sinead, T or D?**

**Tomboygirl767: NO! THAT'S TOO SIMPLE! SAY T OR D OR DD OR DDD!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I have not heard of that one.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: It's Truth or Dare or Double Dare or Double Dirty Dare.**

**Therappingshake: THAT'S TIGHT YO!**

**EvamyAmes: What's Tight?**

**HatesCriminals8125: Your vagina.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT? I'M A BOY! I HAVE A PENIS!**

**CaptainKurt745: Probably small too.**

**EvamyAmes: I HATE YOU!**

**Tomboygirl767: I CHOOSE T!**

**TheHammingHammer: Are you bi?**

**Tomboygirl767: No, Amy, T or D or DD or DDD?**

**TheAleader: Um, DD?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Hey! If you die because of the dare can I take a look in your diary?**

**Tomboygirl767: She isn't going to die! Now Amy, I want you to say You love Evan and see what he does.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I DISSAPPROVE!**

**EvamyAmes: It won't do anything to me because now I know she's gonna say it!**

**TheAleader69: I love you Evan**

**EvamyAmes: MARRY ME THEN!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I OBJECT!**

**TheAleader: I don't want to, So, Dan, T or D or DD or DDD?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman: DDD!**

**Therappingshake: THAT'S DIRTY YO!**

**TheAleader: Um, Go make out with Natalie?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman! Has Logged Off**

**RichyPoorGirl66: WAIT! I'M AT YOUR HOUSE! WELL HIS HOUSE,NELLIES HOUSE, CR-**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Been Disconnected.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Dan just closed her laptop and tackled her, I looked away after that.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Please restrain Daniel, I don't wish for him to violate my sister.**

**TheHammingHammer: He wouldn't do that! Would he?**

**Tomboygirl767: Knowing Dan, Yeah, He would.**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman! Has logged On**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Reconnected **

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: That was fun!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: I FEEL VIOLATED!**

**TheAleader: I said to make out with her! NOT RAPE HER!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Well put love!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: SHE LIKED IT!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Sister, Did you show any restraint? **

**RichyPoorGirl66: OF COURSE I DID!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: UNTIL I KISSED HER!**

**HatesCriminals8125: LET'S MOVE ON!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Nata! T OR D OR DD OR DDD!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: I AM NOT RISKING ANYTHING! T!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Did you like it?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: FINE! YES I DID! NOW! IAN, BROTHER, T OR D OR DD OR DDD**

**RichyPoorBoy69: DDD**

**TheAleader: Are you sure?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Of course.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: I'll message you it.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Very well..**

**Tomboygirl767: Well?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Gladly. **

**RichyPoorBoy69 Has Logged Off**

**RichyPoorGirl66: WAIT? HE'S REALLY GOING TO? I WAS JUST KIDDING ABOUT IT!**

**TheAleader: Huh? What was the D-**

**TheAleader Has Been Disconnected**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT WAS THE DARE?**

**RichyPoorGirl66:…To make babies with Amy…**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**CaptainKurt745: I'm going to hit him…**

**Hatescriminals8125: Which one? Ian because he's going to do Amy or Evan because he said WHAT again?**

**CaptainKurt745: BOTH!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE!**

**Therappingshake: DA-HAM! MAN THERE'S LOVING ALL UP IN HERE!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Honestly, they're only about 16, 17?**

**Tomboygirl767: I WILL NOT ALLOW MY SISTER TO BE PREGNANT AT THIS AGE!**

**EvamyAmes: NOOO! I WILL NOT ALLOW MY LOVE TO BE VIOLATED BY SOME BRITISH IDIOT!**

**CaptainKurt745: What if she likes it?**

**HatesCriminals8125: My question exactly. **

**EvamyAmes: I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN!**

**EvamyAmes Has Logged Off.**

**TheHammingHammer: He knows they're in Hawaii, right?**

**:MUHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! Well, not really but yeah! Review please!:**


	4. T or D or DD or DDD Part 2

**:Back again! More of this is coming to you now! I'm glad many of you are enjoying this! However a girl like me can't think of this crazy stuff by herself! So if you could give me ideas I would appreciate it! Please Review!:**

**Continuing from last time (15 minutes later)**

**Tomboygirl767: So do you think he's coming back?**

**TheHammingHammer: Well, I don't know. I hope he doesn't really. **

**Therappingshake: Man, he's not that bad yo…ok never mind he is that bad man.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: All he did was take off to find Ian and Amy in Hawaii.**

**HatesCriminals8125: He'll be back soon.**

**CaptainKurt745: How do you know?**

**HatesCriminals8125: Dan?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Alright! **

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: One!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Two!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Three!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Four!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Five!**

**EvamyAmes Has Logged On.**

**EvamyAmes: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE STILL IN HAWAII!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: It would have not been as fun.**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Yeah!**

**EvamyAmes: THEY'RE GONNA HAVE BABIES AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP THEM!**

**HatesCriminals8125: Boo Hoo, go cry in your emo corner.**

**CaptainKurt745: Yeah,what he said!**

**EvamyAmes: I hate you all!**

**RichyPoorBoy69 Has Logged On**

**TheAleader69 Has Reconnected.**

**EvamyAmes: AMES! HE DIDN'T GET YOU ALL PREGNANT DID HE?**

**TheAleader69: Huh? All we did was make baby cupcakes.**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: DUDE I WANT SOME!**

**EvamyAmes: YOU EAT BABIES?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: You blubbering American fool. We made miniature cupcakes that are as small as babies hands.**

**Tomboygirl767: OH! I SEE WHAT YOU DID!**

**TheHammingHammer: YOU DID A LOOPHOLE!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: That's no fun..**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Of course I did,I would never taint my Amy's pure body until she is ready.**

**Therappingshake: That's more sweet then chocolate bro!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I approve of Ian now Amy.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: You didn't approve of me before?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I heard about what happened in Korea Ian.**

**TheAleader69: I forgave him.**

**EvamyAmes: HE TRIED TO KILL YOU! I DESERVE YOU MORE THEN THAT BRITISH FOOL!**

**HatesCriminals8125: Can't you be happy for them? I mean I love Amy but if she's happy with Ian, then that's fine!**

**CaptainKurt745: Same goes for me.**

**EvamyAmes: I HAD HER FIRST!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Kinda not. Ian took her first kiss.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I win.**

**EvamyAmes: I was her first BOYFRIEND!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: and I'm the better one.**

**EvamyAmes: HOW SO?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: He can protect her.**

**TheHammingHammer: They've known each other longer.**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: He was Rich and kinda still is. **

**Tomboygirl767: He's Smart.**

**Therappingshake: They have chemistry yo!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: They're both Cahills.**

**HatesCriminals8125: She thinks a lot of him.**

**Captainkurt745: is there more?**

**TheAleader69: I think that sums it up.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I win, anyway, were we not playing a game before all this?**

**TheAleader69: I forgot about that! Ok you go!**

**EvamyAmes: HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: No one likes you.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I'm going to kill you..**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Nellie, T or D or DD or DDD**

**Ilikemusicandfood: T**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Did you have a slight crush on Jonah?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Yes. Ok, who hasn't gone yet?**

**HatesCriminals8125: Um, Hamilton, Natalie, Kurt, Jonah, and myself.**

**EvamyAmes: HEY! YOU FORGOT ME!**

**CaptainKurt745: That's the point.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: I SWEAR IF YOU SAY WHAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH MY DART GUN!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Jonah, T or D or DD or DDD.**

**Therappingshake: Since, I'm down with almost everything yo, imma go with the Triple D's**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Go broadcast on TV that you have a crush on me, Nellie Gomez.**

**Therappingshake: Ight, I'm on it!**

**Therappingshake Has Logged Off**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: And now hundreds, no, THOUSANDS of girls are going to hate you!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: So? I don't care.**

**EvamyAmes: AMY! MARRY ME!**

**TheAleader69: NO! **

**RichyPoorBoy69: WE WENT OVER THIS LAST TIME! I SAY NO AND IT SHALL REMAIN TO BE NO!**

**EvamyAmes: So much for MY happy ending!**

**HatesCriminals8125: You listen to her?**

**CaptainKurt745: To who?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: You mean the lavril Avinge girl?**

**TheAleader69: No you dweeb it's Avril Lavigne.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Huh?**

**TheAleader: Oh it's a singer Ian.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Ah, I understand.**

**CaptainKurt745: How long do you think it'll take to air.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I think about a couple hours maybe a day at the most.**

**HatesCriminals8125: What channel is it gonna be on? I wanna see this.**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: I think channel 321.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: This should be amusing to watch.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Brother, what flavor were the cupcakes.**

**TheAleader69: They were going to be vanilla and I think they still are, but I think Ian made them suitable to have while drinking tea.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: THAT'S AMAZING!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Can we continue playing?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I'd rather wait for him really. All he has to do is say it then go away right?**

**HatesCriminals8125: I think it's more like, Get some studio to record it, practice it, get the right outfit for it, go over it with his dad, then actually do it.**

**CaptainKurt745: So, We're going to be stuck with this game until he comes back?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: It seems so.**

**TheAleader69: Ah, It's ok, We can wait can't we?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: So, now what do we do?**

**EvamyAmes: LETS MAKE FUN OF IAN!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: LETS NOT!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Why don't we all make fun of Evan?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: YES! I LOVE YOU NATA!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: I know you do, ok let us start then.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: The Most Annoying.**

**TheHammingHammer: Stupid.**

**TheAleader69: Clingy.**

**HatesCriminals8125: with a Small Penis.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Obsessive**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Nerdy.**

**Tomboygirl767: Ugly.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: American Twit. **

**CaptainKurt745: O'LE!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Aren't you African?**

**CaptainKurt745: I got bored.**

**EvamyAmes: YOU KNOW WITHOUT ME NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF I DIDN'T MAKE THE STUPID CLUB!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: It's kind of Daniels doing actually.**

**EvamyAmes: WITHOUT THIS CLUB AMY AND I WOULD STILL BE TOGETHER, SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER FORGIVEN YOU! DAN AND NATALIE WOULDN'T BE TOGETHER! I AM THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: BE HAPPY! YOU MADE A LOT OF GOOD THINGS HAPPEN FOR ONCE!**

**EvamyAmes: THEY WERE NOT GOOD THINGS!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Guy's, Jonah's on the news.**

**TheAleader69: REALLY? IAN, TURN ON THE TV!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Alright then.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Oh! I see!**

**CaptainKurt745: I got my T.V on.**

**TheHammingHammer: AHA! HE'S SAYING IT!**

**Tomboygirl767: Nellie I'm going to feel so bad for you!**

**HatesCriminals8125: This is so amusing to me!**

**EvamyAmes: HEY I'M TALKING HERE!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: NO ONE CARES!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I CAN'T BELIEVE HE ACTUALLY DID THAT!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Should I prepare the Defense Stance?**

**TheAleader69: Why would you need to do that?**

**Tomboygirl767: Because like Dan said over hundreds are going to come to try to hurt Nellie!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I'm wanted because Jonah said that? Wow, I feel Special!**

**Therappingshake Has Logged On**

**Therappingshake: All my fans who are of the female genda, now hate ya girl.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Do you feel accomplished? **

**Therappingshake: No,I don't but man I wish they didn't hate ya!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Jealously is a bitch at times.**

**EvamyAmes: No it's not! It's a normal human emotion!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: You would know.**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: THAT'S IT! WHERE'S MY DART GUN I'M SHOOTING YOU!**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Logged Off**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: I'm going to go help her.**

**TheAleader69: Do what?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: One is find her dart gun, two is to show her where Evan lives.**

**TheAleader69: Oh ok.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I might as well help too, so cya kiddo**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman! Has Logged Off**

**Ilikemusicandfood Has Logged Off**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT? I GOTTA HIDE!**

**EvamyAmes Has Logged Off.**

**Tomboygirl767: Aww, I want to watch!**

**TheHammingHammer: I know where Evan lives so we might be able to meet up with Dan and Natalie when they come to his house.**

**Tomboygirl767: AWESOME! LET'S GO!**

**Tomboygirl767 Has Logged Off**

**TheHammingHammer Has Logged Off.**

**CaptainKurt745: Well Imma go, I need to find more spices for dinner.**

**HatesCriminals8125: I'm gonna go too. I need to help my brother with something.**

**TheAleader69: Ok,Bye!**

**CaptainKurt745 Has Logged Off**

**HatesCriminals8125 Has Logged Off**

**Therappingshake: Dads yelling at me yo, I gotta jet, cyaz cuzs**

**Therappingshake Has Logged Off**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Well, It's you and me love, Want to go have tea and eat the cupcakes?**

**TheAleader69: Ok!**

**RichyPoorBoy69 Has Logged Off**

**TheAleader69 Has Logged Off**


	5. Talking Lyrics

**: HI GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN! =D,Anyway I just wanted to say ty for all the reviews so far! I'm really glad you all are liking this! I am however running out of ideas so I do need help T-T. Also this one is just going to be random and yeah. I don't feel like I noticed that when I'm typing Amys name (TheAleader69) sometimes I forget the 69..so I'm sorry for that! Ok lets get this started! Please Review!:**

**Ilikemusicandfood Has Logged On**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman! Has Logged On**

**TheAleader69 Has Logged On**

**RichyPoorBoy69 Has Logged On**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Logged On**

**TheHammingHammer Has Logged On**

**Tomboygirl767 Has Logged On**

**Captainkurt745 Has Logged On**

**HatesCriminals8125 Has Logged On**

**Therappingshake Has Logged On**

**Ilikemusicandfood: JONAH! PLEASE GO TELL YOUR FANS TO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM OUR HOUSE!**

**Therappingshake: Hey! You're the one who wanted me to do that stuff man.**

**TheAleader69: Huh?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: There's like 5000 girls at our house trying to get in to kill Nellie.**

**Therappingshake: Fine fine, I'll be up in there in a minute yo.**

**Therappingshake Has Logged Off**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Ok? Now I would like to inform you, Dear sister that Evan is sick for a couple days.**

**HatesCriminals8125: Sister?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: You are such an idiot. I am talking about Amy of course.**

**TheAleader69: Wow…Ok! I'm okay with that!**

**Tomboygirl767: Being called sister by her or the Evan thing?**

**TheAleader69: Both.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: So the Evan chap won't be bothering love anymore for a couple days?**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Correct.**

**CaptainKurt745: That's Nice.**

**TheHammingHammer: Sure is.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Well,I'm bored now!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: I KNOW A GAME!**

**TheAleader69: and?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Do tell what it is called then.**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Talking Lyrics!**

**CaptainKurt745: Huh?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Whenever we talk/type we need to add a song in the sentence like this; I NEED A ****WITCH DOCTOR****! However if you can't say a sentence with a song name in it, you lose!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Ah! I see!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: MY KIND OF GAME!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjman!: Ok, Starting NOW!**

**TheAleader69: Ian, there's a **_**Bumble Bee**_** in the backyard!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Oh, There's a **_**Dragonfly**_** too.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Dan! Are the popsicles **_**Frozen**_** yet?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: I don't know, and **_**I don't care**_** at the moment.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Oh yeah! Brother! This one _disgusting_ girl came up to me talking about you. And was saying how you got a girlfriend. I just turned my back and told her ****_Tell me something I don't know_!**

**CaptainKurt745: Pac man goes ****_Waka waka_!**

**TheHammingHammer: Guess what? _You _****_Can't touch this_!**

**Tomboygirl767: ****_SHUT UP_!**** You know I can touch you!**

**HatesCriminals8125: Are you guys still in the **_**Crush**_** stage or are you two going out?**

**TheHammingHammer: We had our **_**First date**_** a couple days ago. So I guess the going out stage?**

**Tomboygirl767: This one person was singing **_**I DO I DO I DO**_** In the parking lot of a restaurant.**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Hey Daniel, _The _**_**Eye of the tiger**_** says Hi.**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Alright! Now say it! Btw! I lose!**

**RichyPoorBoy69: Amy, I know this will sound incredibly strange to you since we only just started going out, but I feel that since we've known each other for such a long time I might as well say this now. When we are able, I wish to ****_Marry you_, _Te Amo_,**** Amy.**

**TheAleader69: **_**Oh my god**_**...**

**CaptainKurt745: Hey Ian, Aren't you British not Spanish?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: Hey guys! You don't need to play the game anymore!**

**TheHammingHammer: I don't think their trying to..**

**TheAleader69: I don't know what to say but why didn't you say so in real life?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I'm getting to that love, Do look in the cabinet next to you.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Ian, you are too sweet to her.**

**TheAleader69: Ian! It's Beautiful!**

**TheAleader69 Has Logged Off**

**Ilikemusicandfood: What happened?**

**RichyPoorBoy69: I am not-**

**RichyPoorBoy69 Has been Disconnected**

**Tomboygirl767: I see now.**

**Ilikemusicandfood: That was good plan.**

**CaptainKurt745: Plan?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Yeah, Ian was too much of a wuss to say it by himself so we came up with this plan that when he gave the signal which was the eye of the tiger thing, he was to say it.**

**HatesCriminals8125: How was it a plan? It was telling him when to say it.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: There was a ring involved you know!**

**CaptainKurt745: Ring?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: What? Did you think he told her to look in the cabinet next to her to find cookies?**

**HatesCriminals8125: Pretty cookies?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Well, Nata picked out which store to get it from. Ian picked out the ring for her. I bought it. Nellie decided how to get it to her. And that's about it.**

**Tomboygirl767: Was shooting Evan part of the plan? Because he would of probably ruined the plan.**

**RichyPoorGirl66: No it wasn't but I'm glad it made its way into the plan. **

**TheHammingHammer: I'm so happy for them!**

**HatesCriminals8125: Did you not hear Ian? They're not getting married until their ABLE!**

**CaptainKurt745: Yeah, So they have to wait like 2 years! They could break up during that time period!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: Nah, I know Amy and I know she would never break up with Ian!**

**RichyPoorGirl66: I know my brother like the back of my hand! He's been in love with Amy for way to long to give her up!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I think they're cute together!**

**Tomboygirl767: What do you think they're doing?**

**TheHammingHammer: Probably on a little date.**

**CaptainKurt745: Good Chance of it happening.**

**EvamyAmes Has Logged On**

**RichyPoorGirl66: WHAT THE HELL? I KNOCKED YOU OUT WITH MY DART GUN YOU SHOULD STILL BE ASLEEP OR SICK!**

**EvamyAmes: I will not be sick without seeing my Amy!**

**Ilikemusicandfood: She's engaged to Ian now..**

**EvamyAmes: WHAT? NOOOO!**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: NOT THE WHATS AGAIN! AHHH!**

**EvamyAmes: IUIDWHFUYGWP09U2189746:lklji*(OPIJJ}|{OPKDIJWORHzXZFEWAQ**

**Tomboygirl767: The hell?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: I think he fainted on his keyboard…**

**HatesCriminals8125: Well fuck…**

**RichyPoorGirl66: Do you think he will wake up anytime soon?**

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: I know how to wake him up! On the side of the chat screen there's a red button that says AH! Click it on the count of Three!**

_**Iamtheawesomeninjaman! Has clicked a countdown button from 1 to 3.**_

…_**1**_

…_**2**_

…_**.3**_

**EvamyAmes: 'fw[hwyruip['aio[hjehoaiJJIohwruioer!*U(&^T**

**EvamyAmes Has been Disconnected**

**Ilikemusicandfood: That..was…LOUD!**

**CaptainKurt745: My ears hurt!**

_**The Chat Room Website is going down for updates,the website will be back up and running at exactly 6:30 pm tomorrow. Everyone will be logged off in 20 seconds.**_

…_**20**_

**Iamtheawesomeninjaman!: NOT THIS AGAIN! BYE EVERYONE!**

…_**.19**_

…_**.18**_

**RichyPoorGirl66: Uh! Bye?**

**Ilikemusicandfood: BYE!**

…**.17**

**Ilikemusicandfood Has Logged Off**

**RichyPoorGirl66 Has Logged Off**

**Tomboygirl767: Lets go hammer!**

**..16**

…**.15**

**TheHammingHammer: OK!  
Tomboygirl767 Has Logged Off**

**TheHammingHammer Has Logged Off**

…**.14**

…**.13**

…**12**

…**.11**

**Captainkurt745: Cya Jake!  
Captainkurt745 Has Logged Off**

**HatesCriminals8125 Has Logged Off**

…**10**

…**.9**

…**8**

…**7**

…**6**

…**5 **

…**4**

…**3**

**EvamyAmes Has Reconnected**

…**2**

…**1**

**EvamyAmes: THAT WAS MEA-**

**EvamyAmes Has Been Disconnected **


End file.
